This invention relates to refuse removal and storage equipment, and more particularly to a removable cover assembly for large refuse containers of the type that are handled with hoisting apparatus.
Unwanted or recyclable materials are collected and stored in refuse containers, sometimes called buckets. These containers are fitted on their sides with laterally extending pins to enable hoisting and dumping the containers, using a truck with overhead crane and hoisting chains. The containers are open on the top and also usually have openings on one or both ends to receive material. In order to protect the contents from the elements, the containers are usually fitted with lightweight plastic covers that can be opened and closed in order to put materials into the containers.
Hoisting and dumping the buckets using a chain hoist can sometimes damage the lightweight plastic covers, which interfere with the hoisting and dumping procedure. Therefore, the covers should be removable and easy to reinstall.
It would be desirable to have the ability to remove all of the lightweight covers at one time, using the same hoisting apparatus that is used to hoist the containers themselves. It would also be desirable to allow the driver of the truck with the hoisting apparatus to remove and install covers with a minimum time and effort.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a cover assembly for refuse containers which accommodates several lightweight plastic covers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a removable, weather-resistant barrier to the outside environment for a refuse container.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a removable cover assembly which does not interfere with the hoisting and dumping functions of a refuse container of the type having lateral projections to hook onto the hoisting chains.
Still other object of the invention is to provide an improved cover assembly for refuse container with drainage channels to prevent the entry of water into the container.